pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake the Greninja
Jake is a somewhat cold, pessimistic Greninja who's part of the Official Ninja Federation. He first appeared in the PokéRP-Saga. History Pre-ONF Ever since he was a little Froakie, he has been friends with Spike and Valerie. He also always wanted to join the ONF. He was a lot more optimistic back then. He also had a crush on Valerie, which caused him and Spike, who also had a crush on her, to get a falling out. However, Jake made up with Spike rather soon, saying Spike could have Valerie if he wanted to. Joining the ONF At the age of 15, when Jake was a Frogadier, he finally had the guts to apply at the ONF. The federation's leader, Blacky, saw potential in him and made him a ninja. Jake stood out above the other ninjas, and it didn't take long before he evolved and later became second-in-command. Mission to Lunar Village One of the most important events in Jake's live was his mission to Lunar Village. He received the task to protect Lunar Village from Darkrai. Once there, Jake met a Gothitelle named Dahlia, who said she had been fighting against Darkrai for years. She offered her help and Jake accepted. for months, Jake and his men had captured Pokémon from whom Dahlia said they were Darkrai's minions. Meanwhile, Jake and Dahlia had also developed a love relationship. However, one day Dahlia asked Jake to follow her to a special place. Jake followed her all the way into a cave, where he got caught in a cage falling from the ceiling. When Jake looked in front of hime, he saw Dahlia standing next to Darkrai. Dahlia explained how she is a minion of Darkrai herself, and how she used Jake to get rid of the Pokémon who opposed against Darkrai, who wanted to take over the village. Jake's rage in combination with realizing it was all his fault gave him the power to Night Slash his cage in two, stop Dahlia, Darkrai and his minions, and free the Pokémon he caught before. Even though it all ended well, it left him with a mental scar, making him unable to trust anyone outside of the ONF except for Spike and Valerie. Meeting Lily 2 years after the Lunar Village incident, the ONF got a new member. An upbeat but slightly oblivious Glaceon named Lily. She wasn't too skilled as a ninja but was great at detective work. Jake got teamed up with her for several missions. He found her very annoying at first, and distrusted her because she was an outsider to him. However, he quickly warmed up to her and after telling her the story about Dahlia, she told him that, aside from all the bad Pokémon, there are also good Pokémon out there who deserved to be trusted. Even though Jake still remained a little distrusting towards outsiders, he trusted Lily with his whole heart and it wouldn't take long before the two got in a relationship. = VS. Giratina One of Jake's missions had him go to the Distortion World to stop Giratina. On the way he met a bunch of explorers including Aqua the Squirtle, Chiko the Chikorita, Blaze the Charizard, Desire the Blissey and Wade the Wooper. They were headed to explore the Distortion World. Aqua asked Jake if he wanted to come along, and seeing how he had to be there anyway, he accepted the offer. The explorers' fight against Giratina lasted 'till over a year and in that time, Jake's opinion on them changed from reckless fools to trustworthy allies. Category:OCs Category:OCs that appeared in the PokeRP saga Category:Male OCs